Unexpected Days
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: A canoeing trip was supposed to be fun, but not everything can go they way you think they might go. One-shot Jazz and Danny bonding


**This is just a one-shot that popped into my mind; and it's gonna be my first one-shot. But, enjoy!**

_**UNEXCPECTED DAYS**_

It was a hot, sunny day in Amity Park; kids played and giggled in swimming in pools and parent's trying to find some shade to keep them cooled. To other kids, the heat didn't bother them much and played sports, getting even more heat up.

In the Fenton household, it was different, but some other people might've been doing the same thing.

"It's coming, it's coming towards my way—JAZZ STAY IN YOUR SPOT!" The young halfa scolded her older sister.

"It's boiling in here, what do you expect?" Jazz shot back. She paused for a brief second. "Shoot, no air."

Danny's hair whipped back as the fan gave out cool air to the teen; he sighed in relief as it was the best thing he had ever had. Then slowly the fan moved away from him and towards his sister.

"Dang it," Danny muttered angrily.

Jazz gave out a soft chuckle then went into a relaxing mode when the air hit her face. "Now it's coming to me…"

"No need to rub it in, Jazz." The halfa said, folding his air and the fan came to his direction again. "But I don't care now." He closed his eyes and savored all the cool air until it stopped blowing on him.

He cursed under his breath as the fan moved away from him again. But the fan never reached Jazz; it stopped working right between them.

"WHAT?" The both shouted at the fan, even though it couldn't hear them—or understand them. Then the lights flickered and gave out as if something had crushed it.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair; and since he was so sweaty his hair stood up when he removed his hand. Jazz stifled a giggled as she saw her brother's hair in an odd way. The younger brother only shot her a cold glare and tried to ignore the smile on her face.

The lights flickered back on for only a brief second then gave out again; the actions of the lights made the two siblings yelp in surprise. Danny's hair slowly started to fall back down, but the owner kept pushing them back up so he could see better.

The room was so quiet, Danny almost hated it. It was _too_ quiet for him and if there were going to be no noise, he was sure he would go insane. So he decided if his sister knew anything about this incident.

"Nope," Jazz shook her head, "But I swear I am going to die in this heat if I—_we_ don't get a working fan in here."

Not seeming to notice her mistake, Danny nodded in agreement, "Same."

Another voice joined the conversation, startling the two teens to death. "Jazzy-pants! Danny-boy! We're down in the lab; we're not sure what exactly happened, but I'm sure things will come around in a few minutes. So don't worry!" Jack shouted from the lab underneath them.

The halfa rolled his eyes at his father's words; at least he wasn't as worried from the heat like the two. Danny couldn't quite understand how his parents could survive just fine in their daily suits.

"So," Danny said slowly drawing his sister's attention, "What do we do now?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know. It would be nice if we had something that would cool us down though."

_Water… something nice…_ Danny thought dreamily, _what if they could go canoeing? _

It was a random thought, but at least it sounded fun… and refreshing. "What about a short canoeing trip? We can talk into mom and dad about it; I mean there's one just like five miles from home. I'm sure we're old enough, right? Doesn't that sound nice?" Danny asked his older sister.

Without a hesitation, Jazz agreed. "I'll talk to them. But uh, how are we going to get there?" She asked curiously.

The halfa almost face-palmed at her question, he sighed heavily, hoping that would help her realize what she was missing. "Jazz, I have ghost powers; therefore, I can fly us up there."

Jazz stared at her brother dumb-founded before speaking, "You know, I think this heat has really messed up my brain, so I can't really think straight." She said, trying to not feel stupid.

"Uh-huh," Danny said, and then quickly changed the subject. "Now, the talking process…?"

Jazz almost fell back, "Right!" She said nervously. "I was getting to that! It shouldn't take long, Danny. Wait here."

With that, she walked over to the kitchen to enter the lab underneath. Danny heard each step echoing throughout the house. Finally they faded and silence surrounded the halfa; Danny glared in annoyance to nobody in particular.

While he was waiting to hear an answer from his sister, he messed around with the fan to see if he could actually get it to work without the power circulating through it. But Danny didn't have much luck with it, and it almost didn't matter, because by that time he gave up, Jazz walked back into the room he was in.

The halfa stared at Jazz in silence as he waited for an answer.

"They said yes…"

Danny pumped a fist in the air.

"But, they told us to be careful." Jazz finished.

The halfa rolled his eyes, "Aren't we always?" He chuckled softly. "So when can we go?"

"Now."

"Like as in "now" now?"

"Yes, now." Jazz said, seeing where this was going.

"Are you absolutely, post—"

"Yes, now," Jazz cut in, glaring at her brother.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair again to push his hair out of his face; again, Jazz couldn't help to snicker a bit at the look of her brother. She cleared her throat and asked if he was ready.

"I am always ready," Danny scoffed playfully, "How about you?"

"As always," Jazz teased. "Shall we go?"

The halfa agreed right away and went to get a couple of stuff for the canoeing "trip". He snatched a backpack he found in his closet and stuffed sunblock, water, a little snack, etc. After Danny was sure he had everything they needed, he swung the backpack around his shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Lake or river?" Jazz asked Danny as he reached to the bottom of the stairs.

Danny took a breath, "River, totally river. No worries, we're both good at this stuff, we should be fine." He bent down and rolled up his pants and sleeves. Jazz rolled her eyes at her brother's actions and slipped on some shoes.

"I know, I was just wondering," Jazz stated as she slipped on her last shoe on. By the time she was done, Danny was ready to go.

"I know that," The halfa said, "And I was just telling you that."

Jazz gave her little brother a playful push and waited till Danny was _absolutely _ready. The halfa studied her for a minute, not really knowing why she was just standing there. "Oh!" Danny said almost too quickly. "Right! Right!" He went ghost and picked up his sister, went intangible, and the next thing they knew they were in the hot air.

Danny sighed in exhaustion, "Man this is suit is so not for summer." He glanced down at his black suit. "Yeah, black and summer don't mix."

Jazz giggled and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck for safety. She wasn't a huge fan of heights, but it didn't scare her to death. Danny's and Jazz's hair whipped back from the wind; Jazz loved it, even though it might've been hot air blowing into her face, it was still air and it cooled her down a lot.

It wasn't long before they reached to their destination; Danny slowly lowered down to the ground and Jazz gripped on tighter. The halfa winced a little as he felt the tightness around his neck. "Geez, Jazz, no need to suffocate me." Danny said sarcastically.

Jazz blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Danny, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," Her brother said quickly, trying to drop the subject.

Danny finally reached land and turned back to his other halfa as Jazz got out of his arms. During his transformation, the backpack reappeared on his back. Danny shouldered the backpack into a better position and they started to walk towards the canoeing equipment.

Jazz did all the talking and paid for renting the canoeing and all of the equipment stuff along with it. It didn't take long to get everything they needed and they were already at a smooth part of the river.

Danny fixed his helmet to a better position on his head and grabbed his paddle. Jazz buckled the bottom part of her lifejacket and gave her brother a thumb up to tell him that she was ready to go.

The halfa started to paddle and Jazz quickly joined him. The first part went like a breeze; they talked as they were paddling through the smooth part of the river. Every once in a while they would run into a couple of bumps and get sprayed at; Jazz giggled as some cold water splashed into her face. Danny laughed along and they would tease each other here and there.

Finally they started to come to a rougher part of the river and they focused more. But they still laughed and squealed in joy; Danny crashed into a big dip and water sprayed all over his body and face.

As they kept on going, it started to get more challenging. And soon enough they were going all over the place, squealing and laughing along with the "ride".

About 15 minutes went by and they saw another group ahead; from far, to the two it looked like the group was have a blast, but as they got closer, they noticed that the canoe was tipped over and two other teenagers sat on bigger rocks by the tipped over canoe. And they soon noticed they were yelling for help and screaming at the water, near the canoe.

Danny managed to go over to them and Jazz joined him.

"We can't get to him—the water—too fast…" A girl on the right side of the rock cried, and then she broke into sobs. She looked like she was 18, she had long, blond hair that was tied into a pony-tail; her clothing were soaked and she was shivering from the coldness.

The halfa got his canoe into a place where it wouldn't let the river carry it away and yelled over the roaring of the water, "What? What happened?"

"We tried to save him—he just fell off—the water was too strong!" The other girl on the left said, trying her best not to cry. She was similar to the other girl, but she had brown hair and is was shorter than the blonde one.

"Where is he?" Danny shouted again.

The girl's eyes darted to the water, near their canoe. "We can't swim with all this water rushing so fast. We'll drown and he can't hold his breath much longer. He can stay under water to a minute, tops. Please, can you get to him?" She begged and her eyes got all teary.

Jazz, finally caught up with her brother; but when she did, Danny got out of his canoe and dived into the cold water. Jazz's screams faded.

The water was freezing and Danny didn't know what way was up; he was being pushed all over from the river and he was running out of air. Pain shot through his right knee and Danny found out that he was at the bottom; he knew a rock had scrapped him and he tried to get his legs to work.

Danny couldn't see and he blindly kicked and tried to reach the surface. His lungs screamed for air and Danny was growing weaker. He didn't have the power even go ghost.

He had to save that guy, it was his responsibility. His feet found the bottom and Danny gave him a boost towards the surface. He broke through and gasped for air; he was getting closer to the tipped over canoe that started to go down the river stream. Danny somehow knew the guy was nearby.

The halfa took a deep breath of clean air and went under again; this time he had a little more control over all of this. Danny forced his eyes to open, even if the force of the water was trying to keep them closed, he saw a guy underwater, struggling.

The halfa knew what the problem was; a huge tree branch was in the way and his foot was stuck. Danny knew he didn't have much time left and pushed his way to the guy with all the willpower he had left inside of him.

The guy saw his appearance and pointed at his foot. Danny swam to it and tried to lift it up; it was heavy but he got it up, just enough for the foot to slip out. The guy used all his power left and went for the surface. The river seemed to get angry at Danny and it started to get harder for him to swim.

The halfa saw that the guy made it out and now he just had to get himself out of this cold water. Danny was freezing and his vision started to blur; he touched the ground again and tried to push up, but the water pushed him back down.

His lungs burned once again and he tried again, but the same thing happened. He didn't think he would even make it, it was tiring and he didn't have much energy left. Danny's vision blurred again and his motions started to slow down.

_This is it…_Danny thought, _I'm going to die for real._

Then his legs seemed to read his thoughts and kicked for the surface again. He got closer to the surface and his hand broke free and felt the warm air. But it quickly went back in as the river pushed him back under.

He couldn't take it any longer and took a breath, but only water entered. Danny panicked and used all he had to kick up again. Finally his head broke free and he greedily gulped as much air as he could take. He wasn't far from the teens and his sister; and he tried to swim to them.

Since air was circulating through his body he had enough energy to swim back to them. His hands slapped onto the nearest rock and pulled himself out of the cold river water. The rock was big enough for him to sit down and he coughed up water.

He heard Jazz scream in fear and rushed over to him, carefully walking over rocks and trying to not to fall into the water.

Once she reached to him, she started to fuss over him and ask him a million questions. Danny shivered and coughed some more; once he was sure he was okay he put his legs up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs for warmth.

The three teens made it over to him and started to fuss over him too.

It was about five minutes till everything was fine and over.

The guy bent down, and touched the shivering Danny. "Thanks so much for saving me. I thought I was going to die. But I guess I got lucky." He grinned as Danny gave him a small smile.

"Y-you're w-welcome," The halfa said through his chattering teeth.

"I don't know how to thank you," The guy said happily, "Is there anything—"

"N-No," Danny said, "It's f-fine, I w-was only trying t-to help."

The blond-haired girl leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek, "Thank you so much!" She said. "I'm so proud. Thank you! Thank you!"

The halfa gave her a weak smile, "It's what I do." He said.

They didn't seem to hear that, it was too soft with all the roaring of the river in the way. And they started to fuss over him again.

Another ten minutes went by and they got into their canoes; Danny was still shivering madly and he barely managed to get into his canoe. Jazz kept an eye on him as they started to make their way through the rest of the canoe ride down the bumpy river. Soon Danny started laughing in joy and everyone did the same.

Five minutes went by and Danny was almost all dried up; they got to their endpoint and got out of their canoes. They put their equipment stuff back into the place where they were supposed to go and thanked Danny again and went off.

When they got back home, Danny quickly got into dry clothing and the power came back to life when the halfa closed his bedroom door. Danny stopped walking and rolled his eyes when the power just came one right when he closed his door.

A minute went by and Danny went back down stairs; the fan was working again and Jazz was all over it.

The halfa laughed as he walked down the stairs. "Still hot?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jazz blushed. "Well, yeah. I panicked so much, I started sweating. You gave me a heart attack!" She said.

Jack appeared out of nowhere from the kitchen, hogging a piece of fudge in his mouth. When he saw the teens, he grinned and through his chewing, he asked how the trip went.

They told him it was fun and left out the scary part of the trip, even thought it was the main part of the trip.

They never knew that such a fun event could become the opposite.

…

**Thanks for reading this one-shot! I had a fun time writing it!**

**Review? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one-shot! Thanks!**


End file.
